


What are friends for

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Evil Plans, M/M, Plans, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Arkham di notte era ancora più deprimenti di quanto lo fosse di giorno.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	What are friends for

Arkham di notte era ancora più deprimente di quanto lo fosse di giorno.

Almeno finalmente lo avevano chiuso quel posto infernale ragionò Edward Nygma, era pur sempre una chiusura temporanea in vista di nuovi accorgimenti ma conoscendo la burocrazia di Gotham probabilmente non lo avrebbero più riaperto, meglio per loro comunque.

<< Non mi era mancato per niente questo posto, dovevi proprio sceglierlo come luogo dell’incontro? >> gli domandò Oswald che procedeva un passo avanti a lui vestito di tutto punto.

<< Certamente, immagina il simbolismo Oz, inoltre tutti noi conosciamo bene questo posto e … oh, la mia cella >> gli rispose Edward eccitato prima di indicare una delle celle, dieci anni e non gli avevano assegnato nemmeno una cella singola, barbari.

<< Sicuro che verranno tutti? >> domandò Oswald guardandosi intorno, aveva odiato quel posto fin dall’inizio e ora sembrava davvero l’ambientazione di un film dell’orrore, mancava solo uno scienziato pazzo …. no, Hugo Strange sarebbe arrivato a momenti.

<< Verranno, verranno, i recenti sconvolgimenti di Gotham necessitano un piano d’azione comune >> replicò Ed sicuro di sé. L’arrivo di quel tizio vestito da pipistrello metteva tutti in crisi e lui ed Oswald avevano bisogno di pace e tranquillità per far prosperare i propri affari. Lui ed Oswald, quasi non gli sembrava vero di poter nuovamente pensare così a lui e all’altro, dopo dieci anni separati erano finalmente insieme, pronti a far tremare Gotham com’era nei loro destini.

<< Non ne voglio parlare, spero che tu abbia una soluzione >> dichiarò Oswald spazientito quando raggiunsero la sala comune, non erano i primi a quanto sembrava. Jeremiah Valeska e Jervis si stavano godendo un tea, almeno sembrava perché da quei due pazzi ci si poteva aspettare di tutto, Bridget Pyke e Freeze si guardavano in cagnesco, tipico, mentre Ivy era concentrata sulle sue piante e l’unico che li degnò di un attimo di attenzione fu Hugo Strange, e anche nel suo caso era solamente un proforma.

<< Guarda guarda chi c’è: la coppietta felice è innamorata, un vero onore che abbiate deciso di scendere tra noi comuni mortali >> li salutò Strange con un sorriso ambiguo prima che gli altri si accorgessero della loro presenza, la risata folle di Jeremiah Valeska risuonò con la forza di un tuono.

<< Nessuno di noi è mai stato una persona comune, e ora parliamo >> lo contraddisse Oswald prima che gli altri si avvicinassero, Ivy sembrava più stralunata che mai.

<< Lo ricordavo diverso questo luogo, più … pulito >> dichiarò Jervis prima di versare del tea, nessuno all’infuori di Jeremiah fu così folle da berlo e il rosso era ormai fuori dalle umane capacità.

<< Ristrutturazione momentanea, segnalo che quando ne ero il direttore non ce n’è mai stato bisogno, eppure … appena un mese e già sembra abbandonato da anni >> si lamentò Strange.

<< Se vuole può presentare un reclamo in municipio …concentrazione signori! Siamo qui per un motivo >> dichiarò Oz alzando la voce, non sapeva se stava avendo a che fare con dei geni del crimine o con de bambini.

<< Ricevere gli inviti al matrimonio? O lo avete già celebrato senza di noi? Non sarebbe carino, nient’affatto, no, no, no >> ironizzò Jeremiah prima che una lampadina si fulminasse, ci mancava anche quello pensò Edward.

<< Quella è una faccenda privata, quel tizio vestito da pipistrello sta intralciando tutti i nostri piani, e siccome siamo i migliori dobbiamo trovare una soluzione >> propose lui.

<< Ora ti abbassi a discutere con noi? Vuoi anche pareri e suggerimenti? Proprio tu che ti sei sempre vantato di essere migliore di noi? Risolvi da solo la situazione, se vuoi un aiuto chiedi a Strange o a Valeska, basta che mi lasci fuori dalla questione >> intervenne Bridget.

<< Grazie per il vostro suggerimento miss Pyke, ma dobbiamo lavorare insieme, se lavoriamo da soli vincerà sempre lui ma insieme, non può sconfiggerci se lo attacchiamo insieme >> fece notare lui prima di stringere la mano di Oswald tra le sue.

<< Potrebbe funzionare, peccato che ogni nostra alleanza sia durata poco, non siamo fatti per collaborare >> puntualizzò Freeze.

<< Bisogna pur tentare, e poi ci spartiremo Gotham, così come sarebbe dovuto essere prima che Gordon mi rubasse dieci anni della mia vita! >> intervenne Oswald, Jimbo avrebbe pagato per quello, assolutamente.

<< Se arrabbiato col commissario Gordon o con questo batman? Per me cambia poco, sono solo curiosa >> disse Ivy aprendo bocca per la prima volta.

<< Non è il momento di fare domande, dobbiamo organizzarci e dobbiamo farlo il prima possibile >> dichiarò Oswald prima che di fuori cominciasse a piovere.

<< Agli ordini mio generale! Hai ragione, dobbiamo allearci, e poi tornare a fare quello che sappiamo meglio, il caos ha bisogno della tranquillità per poter poi esplodere >> intervenne Jeremiah in sua difesa per poi scoppiare a ridere.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte quella, ma almeno ne sarebbero usciti con un piano pensò Ed. Ovviamente avrebbero poi cercato di sabotarsi a vicenda ma almeno erano tornati in azione pensò prima di dare un bacio ad Oswald sulla guancia, avrebbero pensato al resto quando sarebbero stati da soli.


End file.
